I Wish
by Yumako
Summary: This is about Sora and how she feels about life.


Untitled Document

I Wish 

By Blue Tears

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me so don't sue.

_I only wish life was different. Where my life would be like one of those girls that everybody envied._

_I only wish I would turn a few head when I'm walking like some the girls I've seen done before._

_I only wish I was not looked at as a "buddy" or "pal" by all the guys. _

_I only wish I wouldn't have to try so hard to be accepted._

_I only wish my dreams would come true._

_I only wish I wasn't me and was somebody else.............._

My name is Sora Takenouchi and I am currently going to school at Odaiba High. I am 16 years old, I love to play soccer and tennis. On my free time I help my mother arrange flowers at her shop. I live a pretty normal life now that the whole digital world accident is over with. I have so many memories of great adventures that are so unbelievable. But now...................

I'm just a normal girl.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock, like I was waken up for everyday of my life. I got up and wash up and brushed up like I do everyday. I put on the green uniform for school. I can't say I hate it because at least it makes me blend in a little more with my class mates. When I finished, I hugged my mother good- bye and was off to school. Such a wonderful woman, the one person who truly cares for me. 

School I guess is fine, nothing is really hard for me incept for gym. Hard to believe huh? But it's true. I never play my best because I'm afraid of being favored by the teacher and being hated by the girls. That's the way life goes. Never stand out if you can't be accepted. 

"Sora!"

I turned around and saw a brown haired boy running up to me. 

Oh that's Tai. My best friend for about whenever I could remember. He can be very up front about things, but at the same time a loving person. Except when he's chasing girls then you got to watch out. 

"So how are you doing today, Sora?"

"Wouldn't know, the day hasn't really started for me yet. Check back in a couple of hours."

"Haha. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Well what are you going to do today?" He ask me.

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess just go to school then home. You?"

"Well we're having a game today. I was hoping you would come and cheer for me eventhough I already know I'll going to win."

Didn't I tell you about him being up front. 

"Well I guess I can come and watch." I said.

"Great! It starts at four."

"I'll be there."

We reached the school and went our separate ways. I turned around and saw him checking out girls with his friends. Sometimes I wish he would look at me the way he looks at them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with him or anything like that. It's just that sometimes I wish he would notice me as a girl instead of a buddy. I was still looking at him and suddenly bumped into someone. I dropped my books and some of the stuff that belonged to the person that I bumped into. I didn't dare look to see who it was, I was too embarrassed. I was so stupid, I should of watched where I was going. I picked up my stuff and started gathering the others person's belongings, but then someone put their hand on mines. I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes. 

"Here let me get that."

That's Yamato. He's in the same grade as me. He was a former digi-destined, he carried the crest of friendship. He has a younger version of himself and his name was T.K. Yamato is such a sweet and caring guy, but always covers it up with his so called "coolness". This guy is every girls' dream come true. I think every single girl in Odaiba High wants a piece of him. He has been such a good friend to me, so kind and gentle. 

We picked up our stuff and he decided to walk me to my locker. On the way, we made small conversation.

"So where have you been hiding yourself?" He ask me. 

Before I could answer his question, I saw so many stares on me. All of them were girls. I knew I was stepping on their "territory". I knew it was my time to exit before I was hunted down like a dog especially June, who would be leading the hunt. June is Yamato's biggest fan and I mean biggest. If you don't know who she is, it's better off that way. 

"I think I could walk myself now. Plus if I walk with you anymore, you won't find me tomorrow or ever."

I looked at Yamato and saw that he was confused. He then looked around and saw what I was talking about. Yamato gave me one of the best smiles I have ever seen. It wasn't just any smile. It was special, It seem like that smile was only for me, no one else. 

Whoa, Sora get a hold of yourself. 

"Oh. Well I guess you're right. See you in class." He said. 

"Okay, till then."

I smiled and waved to him. I went to my locker and class like I have done every morning. When I came into class I saw a crowd. I already knew what was going on. A crowd of girls were trying to ask Yamato to the school festival that was this Friday. Not like I care. Why should I. You needed a date or a guy to accompany you to the festival or you would just look like a total idiot. And I already know no one would want to accompany a boring nobody not even my best friend Tai. I went and tried to get around the girls so that I could get to my seat which was right next to Yamato's. I took my seat still crowed by the group of girls. I so mad, not that they couldn't do this another time, but they had to use the top of my desk as a seat. They were certainly getting on my nerves. What can I do though? But at the same time I wanted to be them. I wanted to look pretty and be the center of attention. Never happen.

They started moving around my desk which was really getting me mad. Then I just snapped.

"Can you please GET OFF MY DESK!!"

Everybody turned around and looked at me. The girls that was once on my desk was no more I just wanted to hide in the corner and never come out. I just sat there while everybody's eyes were on me. I felt my face heat up. Why did I do that? Well ........I can't say it was that bad, I think I kind of enjoyed it. I might want guys to notice like that, but now I know I don't want to be them.

The bell rang.

Thank you bell, you saved my life. The teacher came in and started his lecture. 

The day went by slowly like it was trying to torture me. I went to my classes with girls whispering about me, I bet. Lunch came and I sat under a tree alone like everyday, it was a quiet spot behind the school where no one would bother me. I did some notes and did finishing touches on my homework. After I finished, I ate my lunch which was a salad. I don't eat much during school. Then a shadow of someone came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw it was Yamato. 

"Hello Yamato."

"Hey there, you're not going to snap at me now, are you?"

"Depends, if you're going to ask me that again."

"Fair enough, may I join you?"

"Of course, would I ever turn down a friend?"

"Thanks."

Yamato took a seat next to me and this time I felt comfortable because no girls were there to stare me down. 

"So how did you escape those girls?"

"Well it was hard, but there's one place where they are not able to go in, even if there life depended on it."

"Oh? Where would that be?"

"The boy's bathroom."

We looked at each other and started laughing. Me and Yamato talked and talked till the bell rang. I was kind of disappointed and it looked like Yamato felt the same way. 

"Well I'll see you around Yamato."

"Same here. Well are you going to Tai's soccer game?"

"Yes I am."

"See you there. Bye Sora."

He waved at me and left. I went to my last classes and was on my way home. I had an hour before the soccer game, so I decided to change and get something to eat.

I unlocked my door and came into the empty house. See, my mother works at the flower shop morning till night. So I get the whole place to myself. Boring I know, but I'm use to it. Anyway, I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. After I finished, I went into my bedroom. I decided it was best to change now so I would have enough time to find a good seat. What to wear? 

I looked through the closet and found a white skirt, I didn't bother with it. I just wanted to get a pair of jeans, but something in the back of my mind told me to try something different. I took the white skirt and a light blue tank top and put them on. I looked in the mirror, turned around a few times as if I was playing dress up. I brushed my hair. It was missing something. There on my dresser, I found the clips Tai had given me for my birthday. I put those on and it matched perfectly. I put on some knee-high socks and then my shoes. I looked in the mirror again and examine myself carefully. I looked different and I liked it. 

I took my keys and left. 

When I reached the game I saw a great place to sit, it was near the team's bench. I just sat there waiting for the game to start, I think I came there a little bit too early. Finally the game started, the team was winning. Then suddenly, hands covered my face. I took the hands off me and turned around. It was Yamato.

"Oh. Hey Yamato."

"I didn't believe it before so I had to get a closer look."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Nevermind. You look nice today, Sora."

He commented me. I felt my face heat up. I turned around so he wouldn't see me blushing, pretending as if I was trying to pay attention to the game.

"Well......thank you, Yamato."

I took my seat and he took a seat right next to me.

The game had finally ended, we won of course. Me and Yamato got up to find Tai. Yamato told me that Tai invited him to come to an after game party. We finally spotted him signing autographs to girls. Tai yelled to Yamato to come over. I followed right behind him and knew it was a bad idea. 

"Yamato, who's the girl you got behind you?"

"I don't know, why don't you see for yourself."

He moved out of the way and Tai figured out who I was.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said nervously.

Tai looked over me.

"What's with the get up and are those the clips I gave you." He grinned.

"Well. You see...." I said softly.

"Oh Tai, stop embarrassing her."

I just ask for it by coming out looking like this. 

"Anyway, you ready to go?" Said Tai.

"Of course. Hey Sora, you want to come with us?"

"Umm......that's okay. I think I should get going."

I was about to left when I felt two hands wrapped around each of my arms. I looked on both sides and saw Tai and Yamato. 

"You won't get away that easily." Said Yamato with a smile on his face.

"You should know by now, you can't get rid of us."

"Really I got to get home." I said trying to get loose from their grip.

They dragged me all the way a burger place. They finally let me go when we reached the front door. I just stood there too embarrassed to go in. The guys looked back to me.

"Are we really going to have to drag you in here too." Said Yamato.

I waved my hands in front of my face. I began to walk in after them. Right when we came in girls starting surrounding Yamato and the team starting surrounding their star player. I stood there feeling alone. I just took my seat in a booth. A person came to take my order, I just order a chocolate shake. I felt so out of place, I didn't belong with the guys who were busy talking to Tai and I didn't belong with the girls who wouldn't stop bugging Yamato. So there I sat alone and sad. 

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to leave you alone." Said Yamato.

"That's okay. I'm done anyway."

I went to the cashier and paid for my drink and left. I was outside the doors when Yamato called out to me. I saw him running to me.

"Need to talk?"

"Talk? About what, Yamato?"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go back in there."

He then grabbed my hand.

"Sora, I know there's something wrong."

"Just go!"

"Sora?"

"You don't belong here! You belong in there! It's not your place to worry about me!! I'm nothing....please just go back."

This caught him off guard as it did me. I got out of his grip and ran. 

I collapsed in the park, out of breath. I started crying my eyes out. I just couldn't take it anymore. 

I'm sorry Yamato. So sorry...........

Days had pass since that incident. I had stop talking to Tai and Yamato. Like they noticed anyway. I never thought I deserved their friendship and kindness after what I said to Yamato. I miss them with all my heart, but I knew it was better off this way. I never knew how much I cared about Yamato till now. I always loved his company and more, but I knew I couldn't tell him after what I said and if I did tell him, he would just laugh. I think I could be falling for him. I know it would never happen, he deserves better. 

It was Friday, the day of the festival. The theme of this one was called the Sakura Festival, where the guys give a cherry blossom to their date, to their love. It was going to be held at the park. 

I saw so many couples form that day. It saddened me a little knowing I would never find something like that. I had heard Yamato had a date and so did Tai. I knew already who Tai was taking, her name was Lily. A very pretty girl. As for Yamato, no one knew. 

I was walking home from school, getting ready to go to the festival, It's not what you're thinking. My mother was ask to sell decorated flower pins for the festival. I told my mother I would help her since I had nothing better to do. I reached home to get ready, even though I wasn't going there to have fun, my mother still wanted me to look nice. She told me that she was going to buy me dress. I went into my room and saw the dress she said that she would buy, on my bed. I took it into my hands. It was blue Chinese-styled dress which ended to the knees. It was beautiful.

When I reached the park it was already active. I spotted my mother and it seem like I came in time. There was such a big line. I went over to the booth and quickly made the line disappeared. 

"Thank you, Sora. I thought I was a goner."

I smiled. 

"Sora, go have fun, I think I can handle things hear."

"You sure, mama?"

"I'm sure dear. Go."

I left to walk around. I saw people holding hands, laughing, and having so much fun. Then I saw Tai and he saw me. He walked over to me.

"Sora, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, I think you better go back to your date."

I was about the leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Sora, we need to talk."

He bought me to a clearing, it was a quiet spot. 

"Sora, what is going on with you. You stop talking to me, your own best friend."

"I just thought you didn't need me." I said softly.

"What are you talking about. Of course I need you."

"Tai...."

"You are my friend now and forever. Don't forget that."

I was so touched by what he said. I felt tears on my face. He took me into an embrace. 

"Thank you, Tai."

"No prob, what are friends for. Oh yeah, I forgot one more thing."

"What?"

"Come on out."

I saw a person move out of the shadows. 

"Yamato..."

"Hey Sora."

How I missed that face. That gentle face. 

"I guess I should leave you two alone. It's my time to exit. My date awaits."

Tai went back to the festival. 

"Yamato, I'm sor---"

Before I could said anything else, Yamato held me in his arms.

"Sora, you don't know how much I missed you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, your face......."

"Yamato?"

"Even though it was only three days, it was the longest three days of my life."

"Yamato what are you saying?"

"Sora, during the last three days I've been thinking about you and only you. I was thinking if I was just missing your friendship, your company, but it wasn't that. When you were sad, all I wanted to do was come and hold you, just so I can see that smile I loved so much. Sora you mean so much to me."

"Yamato I don't deserve you."

He took me out of his embrace. 

"Stop it!"

He yelled at me.

"Stop saying things like that. You are so special to me. You are so different than other girls, that's why I love you.."

"Yamato I don't know what to say."

"Sora, you don't need to say anything."

He then pulled something out of his pocket. He took his other hand and place them onto mine. He then opened his hand. 

I smiled and ran into his arms. 

There on his hand was a cherry blossom. 

_That was the most joyful day of my life and I only wish it will never end............_

The End.

How did you like it? This was my second attempt. Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you got any questions or comments then e-mail me.

[LovelyBlueTears][1]

   [1]: mailto:lovelybluetears@hotmail.com



End file.
